


Christmas

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And with winter comes Christmas. She has no idea when the actual day itself is, because when the walkers hit, nobody thought to grab a calendar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Practically a drabble, done for the prompt "Christmas" over at tumblr, for my shiny new Walking Dead ship. Not actually that shippy, sadly.

Andrea realizes that winter’s coming on, right around the time the first light dusting of snow hits the ground. And with winter comes Christmas.

She has no idea when the actual day itself is, because when the walkers hit, nobody thought to grab a calendar. She figures it’s sometime in November or early December, but she’s not quite sure.

She doesn’t know why she thinks of it, really. The only person she has to celebrate it with is Michonne, who hasn’t said a word about it. She thinks she’d like to do something, though. Even if it’s something as small as finding a sharpening stone for Michonne’s katana.

Andrea finds one eventually, hidden in an old hunting lodge they hole up in for a few days. She can’t exactly wrap it, but she finds a small box that isn’t as rotted as she’d thought, and puts the stone in there. She debates whether to give it to Michonne or not for a few days after, but once they’ve made camp at an old diner, she decides to and all-but-shoves the box at Michonne, who takes it with a smile and produces her own small box to hand to Andrea.


End file.
